Glory of the Damned
by AlSmash
Summary: With the completion of Zero Requiem, he expected that he would finally be able to rest with the rise of a new world from the ashes of the old. Instead, he finds himself thrust into one with many of the very same problems he solved as part of a clan damned by its greed and hatred. Now he is left with a new decision: Should he destroy this world as well in order to create it anew?
1. Prologue

**So, I admit freely that this has been percolating in my head off and on ever since Sephiroth12285 started writing his crossover of Naruto and Code Geass in "Code Geass The Path of Dawn". I kinda wanted to prove that I could take a stab at that kinda crossover, so here ya go "Glory of the Damned".**

* * *

**Prologue**

Even when planning meticulously for a mission, eventually something has to go wrong the longer that it continues. From the smallest thing that could cause a slight delay, to a wound that could cripple someone, or even death, there was always that feared factor that could change the very face of a mission.

Nor was Itachi Uchiha one for fear, yet fear he felt even as he released Tsukiyomi upon his little brother Sasuke, noting in a detached manner the likely psychological damage done to his him. Unfortunate as it was, it was the only surefire way for him to execute his plan for the future, with his death at the hands of Sasuke and the restoration of the clan, or his failure and the end of the clan and their curse.

Yet, to his surprise, Sasuke didn't fall unconscious, instead he got up and began running. Just one small deviation from the overall plan, but already enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

_Was Madara gone_, became the question that worried him as he recognized that it was time to go, though at the same time he sought to confirm his fear. If Madara was still here, then there was a chance that he would eliminate Sasuke, in spite of his pledge. There was no doubt in Itachi's mind that if Madara felt obliged to do so, then there was likely no way for him to stop it from happening.

Yet as he ran, to his immense relief, he could tell that Madara was already gone. His macabre task completed and left to look like he had done it by himself, as planned.

So intent on assuring himself that Madara was gone, he hadn't even realized that Sasuke had begun chasing him until it was already too late and he had closed. It was only a few moments later that he was forced to defend himself, sword already raised into a guard position to deflect the thrown implements, his headband falling to the ground because of one botched to deflection, and Sasuke landing, wavering for a few moments before straightening himself, a look of pure murder upon his face, even as he produced another kunai.

This wasn't what he wanted, he had hoped that Sasuke would be incapacitated, and any prolonged combat where he attempted to not harm his brother too badly would not be beneficial as the window of opportunity to escape was rapidly closing. That left him with only option that he was worried would be too much, but it was the only option.

Forcing chakra into his eyes, he could feel the power already return to them as they first turned to Sharingan, before morphing into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tsukiyomi," he whispered, his brother still haven't learning the rule when facing an Uchiha was to always avoid their eyes at all times. Capturing his brother was too easy, and he intended to only do the minimal amount of work.

Only, it didn't happen that way as he suddenly felt a presence, no, a pressure buffeting him within his own genjutsu; a genjutsu which by all rights _he_ should control.

There, in front of him, was Sasuke, yet the eyes of his brother was doing something truly confusing, as the single tomoe they had suddenly became two, then three, before spinning in a hypnotic whirlpool that sucked the breath from him. And yet it didn't stop even as he wished it so, the question of whether he was seeing a genjutsu firmly discarded as the eyes of his younger brother morphed again, this time into something unlike he had ever seen before.

Then he was ejected out of Tsukiyomi, his left eye in blinding agony even as he panted for breath. Sasuke was facedown upon the ground, obviously unconscious, either through exertion or the effects of a second Tsukiyomi he wasn't sure. All he did know now was that he had to flee quickly, his window was now almost closed completely.

Yet, even as he turned and fled, he could not even come to grips with what he had seen….or the shadow of a someone else behind Sasuke, amethyst orbs staring at him in judgment as a pair of shimmering sigils dominated both eyes.

* * *

**GotD**

* * *

It was now, without a doubt in his mind at least, that the brain was one of the most fickle things to ever be pondered about in the estimation of one Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, and ruler of the world. It could do the strangest things that never made sense, like how the smallest things could cause the most pain, or the thoughts that could flit through one's mind when they considered their demise.

Why was this a thought in his mind? Well, it was really because of the fact that while he had over a meter of tempered sword steel run through his chest, he hardly felt a thing. Sure, there was the initial feeling of something foreign sliding through his body, an illogical clashing of hot and cold, but then there was nothing except the feeling that something was both missing and there at the same time.

But it mattered little as he continued for dramatic effect that which he knew he must do in order to close the curtain on a world that needed to change. Even as he ran his now bloodsoaked hand over the visor of the man who he considered a brother, through love and hatred, and reminded him of the burden he now likely had to carry on for the rest of his life; never acknowledged, never thanked, and always cursed upon. It was ironic, in a twisted sort of way, that the world that Suzaku wanted, a world changed, would come from him actually achieving it through the methods he loathed intensely; the same methods that stole from the both of them someone that they loved.

Yet, the tragic fate that awaited the both of them was nothing in regards to the fate of the world that they had thrown themselves upon the altar of sacrifice for, and he only wished Suza-no, Zero, the best of luck and that maybe he would one day have a modicum of happiness to soothe the tormented soul that he housed within him.

And yet, there would be someone who would be suffering long after he passed on, he knew, as he slid down the approach to his throne, the friction nothing upon him as he felt so light, his mind, the strongest tool he had, becoming muddled as it desperately fought to maintain his life, a futile effort, but an effort all the same.

He never even felt himself land at the bottom of the approach, nor did he feel the hands of his sister as she held him, desperately pleading him to continue living, the words now merely a soft breeze upon his consciousness, but he could tell just by looking at her and reading her lips that she somehow understood what he had done and why he had done it. But it no longer mattered, the die had been cast the moment he had defeated Schneizel, because it was the only option available.

But, his thoughts meandered once again, becoming like a feather upon the wind. Yet, there was time for them to return as another face entered his vision, this one only causing more sorrow in his heart as he took in cerulean showing a breadth of emotions that he could no longer grasp, only that he knew, by some feeling that remained, that she would be alright.

"Yes," he whispered softly, the performer that he always was had to get the closing lines in this tragic play and set the audience, in this case the entire world, on the new course he had crafted, "I….I destroy….the world…..and create it…...anew"

And with those parting words, he allowed himself sleep eternal, content with the knowledge that what he had done had succeeded where all others had failed.

So it was to his immense shock when his eyes opened once again...

* * *

**This fic is probably going to be a low-burner for me, with the focus upon Ice and Fire, but I just wanted to get it out there for some perusal before I lost it.**

**Until next time.**


	2. A New Contract

**Chapter 1**

_**A New Contract**_

For Hiruzen Sarutobi, the last week has served to age him well beyond his years and cause him to despise his job even further. Just when he thought he had gotten through to Fugaku, he had only discovered that his own advisors had gone behind his back to kill every single member of the Uchiha Clan. It was made worse by the fact that this had Danzo's fingerprints all over it.

It was only Itachi's love for his brother that at least young Sasuke had been spared, but the mercy may have been misplaced considering the boy was still in a coma a week later from severe mental trauma. And even then, there was now the secret that had to be maintained as to why the Uchiha Clan had been wiped out. It may not have a large bearing right now, but it could be positively cataclysmic later on.

Exhaling smoke from his pipe, he couldn't help but hate his job, a job that should have rightfully gone to a man who hadn't been so tainted by the darkness of the Shinobi world. But he was dead, and his only progeny was the village pariah because of the stupidity and ignorance of people. It made him hate all of this.

"Lord Hokage," came the voice of a boar-masked ANBU that appeared before him, "Uchiha Sasuke has awoken."

That was a small bit of good news then, at least the boy was alive. But his appreciation for the news disappeared when the ANBU had not disappeared.

"What is it?"

"He's requested both your presence and Yamanaka Inoichi's."

He could understand the request for his presence, but why would he ask for the head of the Yamanaka clan?

* * *

**GotD**

* * *

There were quite a many things that Lelouch did not like, but one of the worst was the idea of winging an entire strategy. It wasn't that he couldn't, Shinjuku was proof positive that he could, it was that it was so damnably inelegant and led to more risks than were acceptable in his mind.

And right now he was winging it like a man with nothing to lose, which he honestly didn't. He was stuck in a world he had limited understanding of outside of the memories of the body he was currently inhabiting that he was still trying to sort through. There was no way he could be able to act like this Sasuke Uchiha, it just couldn't work.

So he was left with the information that he did have. He was in a pseudo-military village that trained child soldiers, led by a man who was supposedly one of the strongest. Odds were if he tried to pull off acting as someone he wasn't he would be treated as a spy or something else if half of the bullshit about this chakra was to be believed.

So he had to gamble on the conclusions that A. He no longer had any of this Uchiha clan based upon the fact there was no one in the room. B. He was a strategic investment if said clan was indeed wiped out. C. If A and B were true, while Sasuke Uchiha may be gone, Lelouch vi Britannia certainly wasn't and he was a strategic asset that could be cultivated once he was up to snuff on the world.

Of course, he could just accept death, but to be honest he had a feeling that death here would be a lot more painful than simply being impaled upon a sword, so he would like to avoid that. Dying seriously sucked.

And he was curious. Why, of all the things he did, did he end up here? What was C's world joke now? He had to at least have an answer on that before he could accept meeting his maker again.

He was interrupted in his thoughts as the door to the room opened and an older robes that he instantly identified as the Homage followed by another man with blond hair tied in a ponytail looking a bit at a loss. But his focus returned back to the Hokage, taking in the man that was the leader of this village. He could tell immediately that even though the man had a kind, grandfather vibe to him, there was also power and a keen intelligence to him, the man seemingly measuring him up as well.

"It's good to see you awake, Sasuke," the Hokage said, keeping his grandfatherly persona.

Now came the difficult part of all of this. The fact of the matter was that he did not _know _how to act as Sasuke. It was infeasible that he could maintain the charade of being someone that he was not, let alone knew. So that lent to a very dangerous minefield he had to traverse safely. Of course, he could always just go straight for the jugular, it was, after all, the most efficient.

"Lord Hokage," he began, searching for the right words, "is there any way we can make this conversation private?"

Probably not the brightest of moves to say the least, but he had to at least limit the dissemination of information. Knowledge was more powerful that a battalion of Knightmares, and he who held such information could have a priceless advantage if he was going in this situation.

So it was with barely concealer curiosity that he watched the Hokage run through a series of handsigns before he felt some type of energy wash over him. He assumed that that meant whatever it was he did that they were now able to talk discreetly, which only opened more questions now that he thought of it, one if which was why the leader of a village would do something like this for someone who was eight

_There's something bigger going on, _he thought to himself, logging that away for further reflection.

"May I ask why you wanted this to be private, Sasuke," the Hokage asked.

_Well, here goes._

"I apologize for misleading you Lord Hokage, but I am not Sasuke Uchiha," he finally said, deciding to go with the straightforward option.

He watched as the entire atmosphere changed in an instant, the warmness gone replaced by a cold foreboding that in any other case would have chilled him to be the bones. Instead, he met the older man's gaze steadily.

"Then who are you," came the question from the Hokage, obviously sensing that he could probably get an answer without resorting to other means of information gathering.

"That is why I requested for Yamanaka-san to be here, Lord Hokage," he said, "I am not a spy, but I do not think you would believe me if I told you who I am or where I am from. It's the only sure bet I have that you will believe my story and maybe understand that I am no threat to you. As for a name, it is Lelouch vi Britannia."

When the Hokage found no lie on the face of the young man before him, he was conflicted by the myriad of emotions that come with the discovery that a young man was gone, but at the same time he was both interested and wary at what this person who claimed to not be Sasuke was. Could he take the risk and use Inoichi to scan whoever this is and find the truth, or should he just send them to Ibiki and have it ripped from them? But if he did that, then Itachi may return creating an even larger issue, regardless of the fact that what Itachi had done was technically for Konoha.

"Inoichi-san," he asked, looking to the man, "it is your decision, I won't put you at risk when a stint at T&amp;I will likely get to the heart of this matter."

"Unlikely," 'Sasuke" replied, causing both men to look back to him, "like I said, the information that I have would likely cause your interrogators to become, how shall we say, overzealous in their pursuit of the truth, likely killing me in the process. Would you rather get the information too late to make a difference, or get it right now, do you really think an eight-year old would be a threat to you?"

There was the gauntlet thrown, it was a calculated risk from Lelouch, but if he was reading the Hokage right, he would err on the side of getting the information now instead of waiting for it, especially when i was offered so willingly.

"Inoichi-san."

"Hai," the blond head of the Yamanaka clan said, walking toward the Lelouch, even as he braced himself, eyes searching the man as he made a series of hand signs. Lelouch had almost no warning before he felt a presence in his mind and he was drawn inexorably inward.

For the Hokage, it was only a matter of waiting, and sure enough, almost a half-hour later, Inoichi came back to, but it was to his surprise when the boys eyes opened to reveal a pair of single tomoe sharingan staring straight at him. He quickly dismissed that thought before he focused upon Inoichi.

"Inoichi-san?"

"What he said," Inoichi paused, his eyes showing disbelief, "whatever, or wherever he was from, is correct. He has no idea as to how he is here, nor does he have any idea on how he can get back. Other than Sasuke's memories mixed in there, the boy in front of us is as he claims. However, the boy, man, before you is also a revolutionary who has the blood of thousands on his hands."

"Who also changed the world," Lelouch said softly, focusing his gaze upon the Hokage, "I can guarantee, Lord Hokage, I have no ill intent towards Konoha, hell, I don't even know why I am here, only that there has to be a reason I am here. My life as a revolutionary is long past, I have neither the will nor means to do something like I did. I've lost too much to care to repeat it again. I was happy being dead once."

The statement struck a chord, but he had to ask, "And what would you do if I allow you to roam freely?"

"I will place myself at your services, Lord Hokage," Lelouch said, knowing perfectly well that he was a weapon to be wielded in this case, especially considering if the information he had was one that he was the last of a clan who had a unique ability, "that is all I can truly offer as payment for my freedom."

The question was could he allow it, Hiruzen thought to himself, knowing full well that the news of the last Uchiha being 'dead' would be devastating to the Council, at the same time, if what Inoichi is saying was true, then the boy before him was just as innocent, and maybe an unwitting victim. But, there had be a way to make this a winning situation, especially with the Sharingan staring him straight in the eye. If the boy was what Inoichi said he was, then it would be prudent to keep an eye on him.

"Very well, Lelouch" he said gravely, "I believe you, however, there is a problem with your freedom. As you have already figured out, you inhabit the body of someone who is of value to this village."

"So I will have to act like this Sasuke."

"No, you will have to assume being Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a moment of silence before to his surprise, the boy answered, "My name has always been a curse, Hokage-sama. I think I can live with the change."

"You will also become a shinobi for this village."

This time Lelouch could not help but blink, then again, it was what he had expected. He was a weapon in every sense of the word, and if he was honest with himself, he doubted he could stand the civilian life anyways.

"Of course, I would think of no other role, Hokage-sama. However, even though I have Sasuke's memories, I believe I am going to at least need some help in preparing, things like this chakra and the history of the world, if that may not be too much to ask."

The older man nodded, "You will also be monitored until such a time as I deem you are not a threat to the village. You will have no private space until that time, your entire time will be privy to me and those I choose."

"Is that all?"

"For now at least, Sasuke, I can and will change it if I deem it so."

"Very well," Lelouch vi Britannia, no, Sasuke Uchiha said, after taking a deep breath, saying words that would have belonged to Lelouch vi Britannia for the last time in the next few years, "I accept the terms of our contract."

* * *

**Just to make it clear, Lelouch's switch from Lord Hokage to Hokage-sama is a change in the willingness to serve. It is showing that Lelouch places a different set of deference before him as a subordinate to him, instead of using Lord Hokage which is a form of deferential respect, at least in his mind.**

**Updates are spotty, I'm having a lot of issues just working up the willingness to write, Ice and Fire has had zero updates to the chapter after the one that I'm waiting for the beta to clear. So I am unsure on when this is going to get updated. Hopefully sooner than this one.**


	3. Gathering Forces

**Chapter 2**

_**Gathering Forces**_

To say the last three years had been hectic would be the understatement of a lifetime for one Sasuke Uchiha, formerly Lelouch vi Britannia. In fact, nearing twelve years of age in the body that he inhabited, he could argue that the last three years were filled with nothing but cramming and preparing for the world that he was going to be thrown into once he graduated and became a child soldier, a genin, for the village. While there was something that he found abhorrent in the very concept of child soldiers, he couldn't exactly criticize it without noting that he hadn't exactly been one to adhere to that societal standard himself when he waged his war against Britannia. Still, there was something to be said about how third-world-like it was in convention.

But, that was the deal he had made with the Sandaime Hokage, and if he were to renege on the deal, well...it would not end well.

So, it was a matter of knowledge and practice, both of which he found himself with in plentiful supply since that day. It had taken three months of cramming and questioning the Sandaime before he found it acceptable to join the general populace. In retrospect on that decision, he regretted that choice as he found himself surrounded by people who have easily fit into the nobility of his world, so ready to lickhis sandals just for some type of favor from "The Llast Uchiha", honestly it disgusted nearly to the point of physical ailment.

After that, he had made it a point to avoid anyone that sought favor with him, to where it had brought the wrath of the civilian council down upon him, albeit in a subtle matter. Sadly for them if there was one thing he had over all of them it was the intimate knowledge and breadth of skill in politics that made them small time against him. He merely noted commercial laws that forbade any type of special dispensation or favoritism to any clan outside of contractual agreement. Suffice to say, it was an ugly council that he had left once that was done, though there were still the sporadic attempts up until today to open that door.

To anyone that was observing the conflict, it simply appeared to be the attempt of a young boy to establish authority, and that was fine with Lelouch, let them think what they wanted. In actuality, the entire purpose of the exercise had both been to establish himself, but also provide him with the necessary privacy he needed but would not have gotten otherwise. Too many people being interested in what he was doing and trying to situate themselves in it would only cause him problems in the long run, especially as he got older and worked toward a goal.

Because there was too much on the horizon for him to ignore.

It was a running theory, considering all the the flags that were being raised, but he was fast becoming convinced that he had left one war to be thrown into another one.

Peace always led to stagnation, the longer it lasted, the more relaxed a people became and the less likely they would pay attention to the warning signs, but they were there. The quiet build-up in Kumo, the sudden activity in Kusa, the Wind Daimyo cutting funding to Suna, Iwa hiring out mercenaries for missions, they were all small pieces on a very large puzzle that was only starting to arrange itself, but he knew what he was looking at. He had talked with the Hokage about it, noting how the older man seemed to be aware of the very same things, but the difference was in levels of experience in the world, and what Lelouch took as signs of war, the Sandaime took it as the type of business as usual in the world, even if there was the possibility of war, the signs would be a lot more blatant than the shadows that Lelouch was chasing.

It was ironic, really, the fact that he was going to go from just finishing one war, to be participating in another at the behest of the collective unconscious.

If anything, Lelouch respected the old leader, maybe even admired him a little bit, the man toed that line between benevolent and kindly to the definition of a military dictator that could still wage war when he felt forced to. It was something maybe he wished he could have been if he had the time, or maybe just a different direction in life. He respected the man who had given him a chance.

So, as Lelouch paid more attention to the world at large, he also began his own preparations for making sure he was ready for what was coming. Not because of his job as a shinobi, but as a responsible person. War may happen with the next year, or maybe the next decade, all that mattered was that war was on the horizon in his lifetime.

That meant that he trained. If Suzaku had been here, he would have likely laughed at him. Leave it to death to finally put him in a body that was not a frail toothpick that looked like a gentle breeze could simply knock it down. For vanity's sake, he could believe that maybe his eighteen year old frame could keep up with the body he had now, but he would be deluding himself, considering the body of Sasuke Uchiha could do things that the mere thought of would have caused him to faint in his previous life.

So training it had been, training both in his body, but also exploring in chakra. It had been the Sandaime that had arranged for him to receive private lessons in order to both accustom him to the world of chakra, but also the other detail in his life that he honestly could have lived without considering the ramifications of it.

He hadn't even been aware of it at the time, but in that hospital room, he had an awakened set of Sharingan, a pair of eyes that could do wondrous things if they were wielded right, but caused him to almost feel sick with the idea that he could never truly escape Geass in some manner or form, considering they seemed to have so many abilities that could be contrived as being Geass abilities. The only plus side to this entire ordeal was the fact that he could deactivate them at will instead of depending upon a pair of contacts to prevent accidents from happening, not that he could do the same as what he had done in his previous life.

So, it had been in private sessions with the only other wielder of the Sharingan in Konoha, and from what scant texts he could find in the private archives of the Uchiha clan, that he had learned to wield those magical eyes, not that he would ever admit to be dependent upon them. In fact, he honestly wanted to avoid using them unless he had to, no good could come from a set of eyes that could instantly memorize everything seen, steal jutsus from others, and inflict illusions that could literally fry a mind on a whim. No, there was going to be none of that if he could help it.

"Oi, Sasuke."

He brought his head up from the scrolls he was glancing through to meet cerulean and a wide smile at the only other inhabitant of his home.

Sighing, he shook his head, "What is it you want, Naruto?"

Naruto Uzumaki, someone who reminded him so much of Suzaku, minus the martyr complex, that it was painful. It was still the oddest of relationships, at least in the eyes of the hidden village, people didn't understand at all why the scion of the Uchiha's would dare involve himself with the "demon", but to Lelouch, it was a matter of common human decency.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading some economic reports."

This caused the expressive eleven year old's face to contort into a grimace, obviously not exactly what he wanted to hear from him. But then again, he _was_ eleven, things like economic reports and news would be a foreign concept, even if he was training to be a shinobi and, if his dream had any merit, to one day be Hokage.

"Why?"

Placing down the scroll, he dug deep into his nearly limitless well of patience, something that Naruto, in spite of their friendship, seemed to make him tap into quite a few times.

"Naruto, if you want to be a leader, one thing you will learn is that economics drive the decisions of many things. Like this, for example," he motioned to the scroll he was looking at, "is the latest profitability assessment made by the bank. What this tells me is the plan I have to rent out the compound to outsiders will eventually retire the debt that has been absorbed by me because of the fact that I am the sole remaining Uchiha and therefore required by law to pay it back."

"But what does that do?"

"Let me put it this way. If I didn't do this, then by next year, we would both be homeless."

That processed for the blonde, causing the boys eyes to widen with a small hint of fear. He may be improving in the classroom thanks to his continuous efforts, but there was a long way to go to repair the damage his instructors had inflicted.

Now to use the carrot...

"That aside our personal situation, economic reports can tell you a lot about things. The healthier an economy, the more happy people are and vice versa. If you become Hokage, these reports can be a lifesaver."

It also let him keep himself afloat and slowly build a war chest. He had taken to economic reports like his old chess matches, the money that could be made there based upon investments kept him from having to go to the Council to ask for money from the Uchiha accounts, placing him firmly in their debt. No, he would not dance to their tune.

"So, Naruto, what is it that you want?"

"Well," the blond grinned sheepishly before scratching his neck in embarrassment, "there's nothing to do and I thought that maybe you would spar with me?"

Lelouch glanced to the clock, noting that he had been going over all these scrolls a lot longer than he had expected. If Naruto was looking for something to do it meant that the ball of energy needed some release and he couldn't find an outlet with any of their peers, leaving only him as a last resort.

Sighing, and rolling up the scroll, he realized that there was no getting out of it. It was hard to try and deter an eleven year old from something they wanted to do, especially for someone who was previously relationship deprived like Naruto.

"Alright, I can spare an hour or two."

"You've been in this room for like six hours, ever since you woke up."

"And," he asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Just...why can't you do normal stuff?"

"Naruto, do you know what the most powerful asset a shinobi has is?"

"Well, that's obvious, his ninjutsu."

This earned a shake of the head from Lelouch as he reminded himself he _was_ dealing with an eleven year old.

"What?!"

"It's his mind," he stated patiently, "you may be the strongest shinobi in the world, but if you don't have a keen mind to go with it, even a lowly civilian can defeat you with the right instruments. After all, the Yondaime Hokage himself was able to defeat the Kyuubi because he had the ability to think of a way to defeat something that was infinitely stronger than he was."

"Please," Naruto scoffed, "the Yondaime was definitely stronger than that stupid fox."

"Could the Yondaime destroy an entire village with a single attack?"

This caused Naruto to stop, before pouting and muttering a "Shut up".

"I will admit that the Yondaime is one of the strongest, but even his strength could not compared to the Kyuubi. That's why he had to use his mind, which is something every Hokage must have if they are to lead."

"Then I'll become Hokage without having to be sm-OW," the blond snapped, holding his forehead where a small stone smacked into it. His eyes narrowed accusingly at him, where his hand was perfectly positioned after having flicked a pebble at him.

"I never said anything about book smarts, Naruto. I said that you have to have a keen mind, they are two different things. We both know that you can't stand reading or anything intellectual, that's why I tell you to work on thinking on your feet."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered not quite soft enough for Lelouch to not hear it, "can we _please_ go spar?"

"Fine," Lelouch replied, deciding that was enough for today in trying to get prod Naruto on a productive path. Getting to his feet, he made sure to stow the scrolls away before walking out the door, Naruto tagging along.

"No Sharingan this time," this statement drew a smug look from Lelouch in response.

"What did I just tell you about thinking on your feet. The only way you can learn is to continuously experience and adapt."

"Sadist," Naruto groaned, knowing full well that the damn Uchiha was going to kick his ass.

* * *

**GotD**

* * *

Lelouch wiped his brow, slowly regaining his breath as he surveyed the scene of destruction around him. Leave it to Naruto to let a "friendly" spar turn into an all-out battle. Of course, he hadn't exactly tried to stop Naruto from escalating, but he needed to get out a bit considering the last week had been spent in between academy, meetings, and his own studies that he had not been able to work out.

Still, his eyes trailed to the blond who was laying on his back, fighting to regain his breath, it worked out for both of them real well. Naruto could only really go all out when it was with him, so much so had his ability improved since he had taken him in that he outpaced many of his peers.

"You," Naruto breathed, "are a bastard, have I told you that?"

"You do it at least four times a day," was the flippant response, causing the blond to actually let out a chuckle, which in turn caused him to smile at the lighthearted moment.

"I hate your eyes, stupid magical pink eyes."

This drew a laugh from Lelouch as he flopped down beside the boy, sprawling out as he looked up at the sky that was turning to dusk.

"And if I didn't give you my best, what would you do?"

"I'd kick your ass."

"Precisely. Stop being a sore loser."

"Start being humble, not like I have your special eyes or anything."

_No, you have something else entirely, _Lelouch thought to himself, rubbing his cheek from where a bruise was forming. The last few rounds they had gone, Naruto had adapted to the point where he had nearly been on the defensive, even with the Sharingan. It was scary at how much of a kinesthetic learner the blond boy was. Give him a few more years and that gap in which he adapted would be terrifying for any enemy that dared face him down.

Just as he was about to compliment Naruto, he felt a very faint presence at the edge of his senses, which caused him to sigh as he knew exactly what it was.

"Hey, Naruto," he said as he slowly got himself up to a seated position and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his wallet, extracting some ryo notes, "go and get some Ichiraku's, my treat."

Naruto immediately perked up and snatched the money out of his hand while letting out a cry of jubilation.

"'Bout time you paid for something good," Naruto declared, even as he ignored the jab given by the blond. He then watched as the boy quickly got up and started running off, thinking about all of the ramen he could eat with the money he had just been given. As soon as Naruto was gone, Lelouch forced himself to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Yes."

As if on command, an ANBU jumped down beside him.

"The Hokage requests your presence," the cat-masked ANBU said.

"Do I have a moment to clean up," he asked, motioning to his clothes that were roughed up, with a few tears here and there.

"No."

"Alright then, let's go."

With that, the female ANBU placed her hand on his shoulder and he felt the wind on his body from the _Shunshin_ and then they were in front of the Hokage's building. He didn't wait a moment as he began his march up, followed closely by the ANBU member. To any observer, this would simply be a meeting with the last Uchiha and the Sandaime that took place quite so often, which was the overall intention of it. But for Lelouch, there was always something that needed to be achieved in these meetings and for him, but the suddenness of the Sandaime requesting his presence was something else entirely. There was a part of him hoping that the reason for this was because of the idea he had been tinkering with for the last years with some assistance.

Knocking on the door, he waited for the Hokage to request his presence in the room before he stepped in, Cat following him before moving back to her position as the Hokage's bodyguard.

"Please, Sasuke, take a seat," he motioned to the chair after a few moments of regarding his disheveled appearance, a knowing smile on his face letting him know that the Sandaime was perfectly aware of what had gone on before his arrival.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes. You had brought up a very interesting idea and I felt that it would be nice to have a second perspective on it," he then motioned to the the window where it was now that Lelouch noted that there was a man with a white mane of hair, along with several other details that immediately alerted him to whom it was. Of course, you would have to be an idiot to not recognize one of the Sannin.

"Allow me to introduce Jiraiya of the Sannin."


End file.
